


Ghosts in the CCF Studio

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of ghosts are haunting the studio and the Cartoon Cartoons, along with some of the cast from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island decide to investigate and get to the bottom of this amusingly ghostly mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the CCF Studio

In the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays studio, the Cartoon Cartoons were along with their new members; The Revenge of the Island cast, well, some of them, like: Jo, Brick, Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, Mike, Cameron, and Dakota.

"So, Blossom, how are you and Dexter doing?" Zoey asked as she was talking to both the pink Powerpuff Girl and Dee Dee.

"We are doing fine," Blossom blushed. "Just last week he took me out to dinner."

"Ooooohhh~" Zoey and Dee Dee giggled.

"That's sweet of my brother." Dee Dee commented.

"How about you and Mike, Zoey?" Blossom then asked.

"Umm... I don't swing that way," Zoey looked at her weirdly. "Besides, she's too young for me."

"Not Mike Mazinsky, silly," Dee Dee replied. "The other one with those weird personalities."

"Oh!" Zoey understood then. "We are doing good, we-"

The lights then suddenly went off.

"For crying out loud!" Chicken complained. "Not again!"

"What's going on...?" Brick asked before then screaming. "Total darkness! Somebody hold me!"

A laughter was then heard, not to mention a moan.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What is that?" Cameron gulped.

"I don't want to know." Eddy replied.

There was then a ghost flowing in who looked rather scary. Double D screamed and jumped into Dakota's arms. Cameron screamed as he then jumped into Dawn's arms. Eddy jumped into Mike's arms before screaming but then blushed because he had jumped into his crush's arms. Courage's fur stood up on end as he let out a terrified moan.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences." the ghost demanded before poofing away.

The lights then turned back on.

"Hey, it's gone!" Bubbles gasped.

Dakota, Dawn, and Mike M then put the boys then jumped into their arms down.

"Let's just listen to the ghost and leave." Eddy suggested.

"Uh-huh." Courage agreed.

The Eds and Courage was about to leave until Jo grabbed the Eds by the back of their shirt collars in one hand and held Courage in the other.

"Hold it, you guys!" Jo told them. "There's something fishy 'bout this ghost."

"Oh, no, don't tell me what I think she's going to say." Eddy moaned.

"What are we gonna do, Jo?" Mike M asked.

"Here it comes, boys, cover your ears." Eddy said.

"Well, Pigtails, we are gonna investigate this ghost." Jo said to Mike M.

"She said it, Eddy." Ed said.

"I know, Lumpy." Eddy groaned.

"Okay, listen up, we're gonna split up, and-" Kevin started.

"Hold it," Buttercup glared to him. "Who says you're gonna be the leader?"

"He-" Sarah was about to say until an anvil suddenly dropped on her head.

"Wow, and we didn't even have to yell at her." Mike M commented.

"Kevin, we don't think you should be the leader." Mike D said.

"Hey!" Nazz glared.

"Can it, Blondie!" Anne Maria glared back.

"Perhaps we can split up and try to find the ghost?" Double D suggested.

"Great idea, Double D!" Dakota smiled.

"Nice thinking, Sockhead." Eddy agreed.

"Indeed." Dexter approved.

"Fine, we'll take Double Dweeb's idea," Kevin scoffed. "But I'm taking Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny."

"Ahem!" Jonny cleared his throat as he held his wooden plank friend.

"Oh, right, and Plank." Kevin then added in.

"That's better." Jonny replied.

"Fine, go." Jo told them.

"Come on, guys." Kevin said.

The cul-de-sac kids then left until Kevin was then suddenly hit in the head with an anvil.

"Owww!" Kevin groaned.

Sarah then got hit with another anvil.

"Ouch!" Sarah groaned. "What's WITH THESE STUPID ANVILS TODAY?!" There was then a stick of dynamite that came next to her.

"Sarah, put that down!" Jimmy panicked. "That's dynamite!"

"Oh, boy..." Sarah moaned.

BOOM!

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah could not answer because now her mouth was missing.

"Oh, boy!" Mike M laughed out loud. "I finally got my wish!"

"Yeah, we finally won't have to hear Motor Mouth running her mouth again." Jo laughed with her.

Sarah then finally found her mouth and put it back on. "Shut up!" she glared until yet another anvil fell on her as she and the other kids then left.

"Okay, we'll split up to cover more ground," Jo said. "So me, Brick, Dawn, Cameron, Courage, and Bubbles will go to the right."

"That's fair," Mike M agreed. "So I'll go with Dee Dee, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Dakota, and Buttercup will take the left."

"And I'll go with Zoey, Anne Maria, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, and Blossom to take the middle path." Mike D then said.

"Okay, guys, let's go." Jo then commanded.

And with that, everyone went to their own separate paths.


End file.
